


Evocation

by haeym



Series: Baby, One More Thing [8]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bloodletting, Demon Summoning, Demon!Yunho, Demons, Falling In Love, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mild Blood, Soul Selling, Summoning, Summoning Circles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:09:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8411395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haeym/pseuds/haeym
Summary: ”Shim Changmin, A South Korean superstar vanishes without a trace at the age of 29.”





	

Changmin summons a demon. He slits the tip of his left forefinger, mesmerized by the crimson flowing out, feeling his heartbeat bleeding out of the cut as he continues to stare at the wound. The color licks against his palm, sinking into the lines of his hand. Two drops spill on the floor, meeting the cold stone.

Shivers run up and down his spine as he moves his finger to draw obscure shapes. He sucks his lower lip in, concentrating, carefully following the instructions. He chants a mantra inside his head, careful to not mess up. Wishing for fame, wishing for success, he paints and paints, spreading the red and when he is finished, he grips his bleeding finger and summons his demon.

He is being swallowed, cold sweat breaking his skin and there's irrational fear, it feels a lot like falling until he's surrounded by velvety darkness and a loud, deep voice booming inside the void. Drunk with the feeling of being in control, Changmin laughs out loud, the vibrations of his laughter shaking his entire body. It echoes in the pitch black darkness until a sickly tempting voice calls for his name and Changmin screams into the nothingness.

* * *

No one ever questions Yunho, no one ever asks who is he. There is an unspoken rule, there is a rumor he is Changmin's bodyguard, there is a rumor he is Changmin's secret lover. Changmin skyrockets to fame, with a voice to charm everyone, an angel's cry, and Yunho stands by his side, quiet, supporting, intimidating with his handsome features and fierce eyes filled with something that is not quite like anything from this world. Always watching.

* * *

He dreams. Sometimes his dream are filled with black water, his body submerged, like ink it covers him. The other times he dreams of his demon. He dreams of what he wants him to do to him, he dreams of the end of the contract. Changmin wakes up with a wet patch on his pants and an ache inside him.

* * *

To tease him, Changmin now and then asks how he imagines Changmin to taste. Yunho is quiet for a moment before he answers, wetting his lush lips and raising his gaze to meet Changmin's eyes. There's a fire pooling inside his eyes and Changmin is not sure if it’s fear or arousal licking his insides, coiling tight inside him. Yunho burns him with his gaze, marks him over and over again before he answers. He tells Changmin he imagines a sweet taste, a tantalizing hint of honey and spices mixing. Nostrils flaring at Yunho’s words Changmin is ready to challenge him, to bait him. He presents himself, pressing his chin down and looking deep inside Yunho's eyes before he thinks he can actually feel the burn and intensity of the flames. He offers a taste. He tells Yunho if he wants sample before the time is up - he is willing, not sure if this is a bad idea. But oh how he wants, he wants his demon, wants to dance with him, wants to taste him, wants to fuck him.

With long strides, as quiet and determined as ever Yunho comes close, slants his lips over Changmin's to claim what will be eventually his. Changmin is charred by him, his heart is beating to escape his ribcage and he moans Yunho's real name into the kiss.

* * *

They fuck in his hotel room, rough and dirty, high above the roofs of Beijing. The city lights illuminate the room and everything inside it and Changmin has to remind himself that the red glint in Yunho's eyes is something else than a reflection.

* * *

They make love in Changmin's apartment, wrapped in the silky bedsheets. It feels like another evocation, a ritual, a summoning as he feels something more stirring in Yunho's presence, the way he holds him tight after they have finished. Changmin wonders if demons also are afraid of dark when Yunho wraps his arms around his waist. He knows they are when Yunho kisses his neck.

* * *

When Changmin has three more years left he knows what went wrong.

* * *

When he has two years left, Yunho lays next to him, naked and glorious, and cold air ghosts over his skin, a reminder from the other world. When Yunho rubs circles into Changmin's hip with his thumb, he wonders how the end is going to be like.

* * *

The very second their contract is up, freezing darkness engulfs him. It’s like falling into a bottomless, icy lake. There is only him and Yunho, the piercing eyes of his demon staring at into his soul. Yunho looks hungry and Changmin averts his gaze, suddenly ashamed and sad. It floods his mind, and when he thinks it's time for regret, there is none. There is only Yunho and that burning, all consuming ache.

With an unnatural speed he is next to Changmin, touching his face, turning and bending, as if to see where to he should start. His grip is gentle on his jaw, his fingers hot on Changmin's face. It is the last time Changmin challenges Yunho, but instead of getting back something vicious like before, he gets a kiss, gentle as the summer breeze and it feels like a promise.

Yunho devours him with sad eyes and greedy mouth. It’s a feast. And the last thing Changmin remembers before he finally succumbs are Yunho's red, gleaming eyes, straight from the pit of the hell where he is going to, staring at him, pained, filled with grief and remorse. What Changmin is not sure of is whether he saw love somewhere in between there or not.

* * *

_”Shim Changmin, A South Korean superstar vanishes without a trace at the age of 29.”_

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally posted on 20/12/2014 on Livejournal.  
> This version of it has been edited for AO3 in 2016.


End file.
